


My Names Trevor, not Mick!

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Talking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: Trevor and Ian are just waking up when Trevor get's struck by the idea to tickle Ian. After Ian accidentally calls Trevor by his ex boyfriend, Mickey's, name some things are brought to light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and it isn't an update on my other fics. I know I am a loser, I just feel like I am in such a funk because of the current situation in the series. Sorry :(

Ian didn’t want to get out of bed at all today. Trevor had been up for about an hour, cooking and whistling, trying to lure his ginger boyfriend from the bed with the wafting smells of syrup and bacon. All to no avail. Ian’s body was still underneath the covers and showed no signs of ever leaving it. Trevor poked his head through the doorway just in time to catch Ian turning over, a bit of his foot peeking out from the bottom of the covers. Trevor took the bait and quietly crept to the end of the bed where he crouched and begun to lightly tickle the bare toes. Ian kicked out slightly and sleepily, though Trevor deftly ducked the kick and went back to the tickling.

“Mick stop” Ian mumbles kicking again and trying to shift farther into the covers but only managing to uncover himself some more. Trevor paused for a moment trying to decipher what Ian had said. He shook it off, nearly squealing at the fortune that had fallen in his lap, already forgetting that Ian had mumbled anything. He hummed the jaws theme song as he inches his hands closer and closer till…

“Fuck Mick! Stop!” Ian says again swatting somewhere he hopes is near his assailant. Trevor stops for a moment and looks at Ian, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out exactly what Ian meant.

“Ian, who's Mick?” Trevor asks a half smile playing on his lips. He isn’t sure what to expect but he’s hoping its a laughing matter. He crawls up the length of the bed to sit beside the groggy boy. 

“The fuck are you on about Mick?” Ian says running a hand across his face though not turning over to look at the man in his bed. 

“Trevor, Ian. I’m Trevor. Who’s Mick?” Trevor asks again the smile beginning to fade from his lips. Ian flips dramatically over and scrutinizes the face before him. 

“Yes you’re Trevor?” Ian says a little confused. 

“You called me Mick.” Trevor says a little shy now. He’d never been one to shy away from anything. No topic was too big or scary for him to approach but this time, this small subject, seemed difficult.

“No I didn’t.” Ian tries to think back to his earlier sleeping state but can’t remember saying anything incorrect. He doesn’t even remember if he was dreaming.

“Yes you did, like three times.” Trevor says shifting a little on the bed half because he is unsure of how to continue this conversation as well as being uncomfortable in his position on the bed.

“Oh…”Ian says trailing off and looking a little far away, as if lost somewhere within himself.

“So, who’s Mick?” Trevor asks again after a moment of analyzing Ian's gaze.

“This guy I was with before.” Ian says shaking his head, “Nothing.” Ian throws on a fake thin smile hoping it is enough to appease his boyfriend though knowing in his heart it isn’t. Trevor deserves the whole story, he just isn’t sure he wanted to ever tell anyone. Telling someone almost makes it sound like a story, not real life.  
 “I thought the guy you were with before was Caleb.” Trevor says, subtly urging Ian on.

“Mickey was before Caleb.” Ian says, eyes not meeting Trevor’s. He sits up, matching the other boys crossed legged sitting, fiddling with his long bony fingers. Trevor has about a million and one questions swirling up in his mind but he quiets them, forcing himself to just nod at Ian. The pleading look on Ian’s face is the not face Trevor had imagined seeing this morning but yet it was the face he was presented with. 

It seemed as if they spent an eternity just looking at each other before Ian deigned to speak. He knew that he owned an explanation to the sweet boy sharing his bed, but he wasn’t sure how to give it. 

“First loves are hard.” Trevor supplied, understanding what Ian’s tale was going to be about, and hoping that having the first word would help. Ian nodded gratefully. 

“It wasn’t love at first sight though,” Ian said looking at Trevor. “When we first met he was out to kill me…”

The hours seemed to fade away as Ian started in his epic story. As much as Trevor wanted to hate it, to hate Mickey, he couldn’t help but find himself falling in love with this short and dark and handsome character. The more the story spun, the more he fell on the side of Mickey and the less he was understanding Ian’s side of it. It was an odd feeling, finding yourself lost in someone else’s love story, a story you had no part being in. It wasn’t right, this invasion he had asked for. A part of him wanted Ian to shut up and never speak of it again, for if he did he would get stuck again and maybe never come back out. For Ian, as the story went on and on Ian found himself getting lost in it too. He was getting caught up in all the mistakes he had made and never recognized, or the things Mickey shouldered without even asking. He made realizations he never had before, never given time to process and it was like a new world was opening for him. Before his eyes he could see all the things he should have done and all the things Mickey should have done. Their life was brought to life and he could see the halo around it. There were no many dark corners anymore, and both boys found themselves smiling. 

“But then I broke it off with him.” Ian says abruptly, remembering exactly how that day went down and the smile disappeared. 

“Why? How?” Trevor asked before he could stop himself. He was a child again, all riled up and stuck believing in this bed time story.

“I told him that he couldn’t fix me because I wasn’t broken.” Ian said almost in disbelief. After being completely on the mood stabilizing pills for as long as he had he understood how broken he truly had been. 

“He was offering to marry me and I was an asshole.” Ian confesses, almost confused by his own actions. Sure Mickey had done wrong, no one was completely safe in his story, but from the current tally Ian’s strikes seemed to add up a lot more. 

“I think I love Mickey.” Both boys confess at the same time. They look at each other and start laughing, heads falling into their own laps as they double over in fits. 

“You should go visit him.” Trevor finally squeaks out as their laughter seems to ebb. Ian sobers and looks at Trevor like he has two heads. 

“You really should.” Trevor adds nodding. 

“But you’re…” Ian starts.

“I’m not asking you to break up with me. I am just saying that I think you need to go talk to this guy. There is a lot unresolved on both ends, and I think all of that needs to be cleared up before you can take a step at anything special with anyone else. I don’t want you to have to break up with me, I really like you a lot, but I also understand love. What the two of you have could just be the real thing, and who am I to stand in the way?” Trevor smiles and lightly his hand over Ian's left arm. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Ian asks. Trevor just laughs.

“Maybe next time when we have it all figured out. Though this guy is a character I definitely don’t want to miss out on.” Trevor smiles. Normally this would be a moment where he would lean in for a kiss but he isn’t sure if it is the time so he pauses, head half cocked waiting for the go from Ian. Ian smiles back and meets him halfway for a light peck on the lips. 

“Let’s go meet my jailbird ex boyfriend.”


End file.
